Under the Mistletoe
by Basketball 20
Summary: Takes place when the gang are in their senior year of high school. -I suck at summaries Please R&R if i should continue it as a story or keep it as a one shot. Might switch to T if i continue


Under the Mistletoe:A Ferbella Story

 **Isabellas POV**

I silently walk back into the Flynn-Fletcher house with my mom's evening coat. I shake off the snow that has fallen on me and meneuver my way throught the crowds of people to try to find my mom. Two excited girls run up to me and scream "Izzy!" I smile, neel down, and ask them where their mom was. They tell me and i head over to candance and say, "found these two running aroud."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Jonah was suppose to be watching them." She says

"You cant be so rough on him Candance. Hes only 14 if you think about it. Hes probably hanging out with a friend and just thought that you were watching them or Jeremy was." I say sencerly.

"I know. But he needs to learn resposibility." She says back.

"Hey. I have an idea!" I say. "How about i bring the girls back to your house and put them to bed so Jonah can hang out with his friend and you and Jeremy can have some alone time tonight and be able to share that Christmas kiss."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Ill call a babysitter so you can come back and enjoy the party. Just text me when they are asleep."

"Okay." I reply.

 **45 minutes later**

I walk back into the house and get something to drink. I walk in to find my best friend Adyson and my now ex-crush Phineas making out! I run upstairs and hope that no one saw me cry. As im walking, i stop at a familiar door. Ferb's door. I knock and Ferb says come in. Hes sitting on his bed reading the book i got him last year. He sees tear marks down my face and rushes over and engulfs me into a hug. We stay like that for 20 minutes. It felt like an internity, and i wish that it could stay like that forever... _Wait...am i starting to have feelings for Ferb?_

"Its okay Isa. Phineas isnt worth your time. You deserve someone better than him. He just uses girls. Trust me. Ive seen it first hand. YOu deserve so much better than him. Please relize that. Okay?" He says.

"I-I know. It's just hard to see him with my best friend. All of my friends are in relationships, and i havent even had one boyfriend yet." I say wipping the tears away.

"I know how you feel Isa. Im falling for someone and she doesnt even feel the same way. Im pretty sure that she was obvlious. Like Phineas was." He says.

"How did you get over her?" I ask

"Patience. And time." He says back.

I kiss Ferb on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Ferb. Im sorry, but i wish i could stay in here and talk for hours but i think i heard your sister calling me." I say.

"Okay. Ill see you later then." He says.

I close the door behind me and then go to the den that they added a few years ago. When i get down there i run into Buford.

"You having fun Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes." I say looking at my feet. I had a lot going through my head after what Ferb had said in his room about Phineas. Was he really a heartbreaker? Was he going to break Gretchen's heart?

"Isabbella?" Buford asked and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hm, say that again?" I say.

"I said that i dont believe you. Whats the matter?" He says sternly.

"Its nothing. " I say back.

"Have you talked to him?" Buford asked.

"No. He was to busy succking Adyson's face off to even notcie me." I say.

This causes Buford to chuckel and say, "Well thats not what i ment but okay."

"Oh." I say.

"If this makes you feel better Isabella, i know someone who really likes you." Buford says.

"Who?" I ask.

"He's in this room right now." He says and then walks away.

I look around the room and then i see Ferb staring right at me. For a moment, pale eyes meet deep ocean blue eyes. Everyone in the crowd, the children, the music, everything dissapears. And all that exsists in that moment was Ferb and I.

He glances away, and the moment is lost. And maybe im imagining it, but i see his cheeks redden in embarrasment. He glances at me again, not meeting my eyes. Then walks out of the den.

I watch as he leaves the den, just standing like an idiot. I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Go get him." Buford said.

I walk around the house trying to find Ferb. I stop at the dinning room and see Gretchen, Baljet, Adyson, and Phineas. "Hey Izzy!" They all call out.

I smile and start to walk towards them when Gretchen slowly shakes her head. I give her a confused look. She points to the doorway above my head. I swallow thickly and look up. Sure enough there was mistletoe hanging above me. Taunting me like a puppy with a bone that he can t have. Im now trapped here until someone relives me or i have bad luck. I stand there for a minute thinking that no boy wants to kiss me.

im debating the pros and cons of the decisions i have when i hear a deep british voice say, "Well this is a predicament, isnt it Isabella?"

I turn and see Ferb standing right behind me. He isnt looking at me tho. He's smirking at the kissing branch above our heads. I wonder if he knows how attractive that smirk is- _wait...did i just think that? Am i falling in love with Ferb?_

"H-hi F-Ferb." I stamper as i feel blush slowly creep its way up my neck.

He shifts his weight so we are blocking the doorway. He looks deep into my eyes like he studying my soul, and my heart rate acclerates. He licks his lips slowly and braces his arm above me so he is leaning over me. Ever so slowly he drops his lips to mine, giving me a sweet and magical kiss, our lips moving perfectly together.

He pulls away to soon, but he rests his forehead on mine. A small smile plays on his lips. "You dont know how long i've been wanting to do that." He wispers.

I met his eyes in confusion. "Really? I thought that you liked Vanessa. I mean you were head over heals for her when we were kids." I say.

He pulls back completely, but still keeping his body close to mine. "I lost that crush about a week after she ans Monty started daiting. Plus if i never moved on from her, i wouldnt have relized that im in love with someone. Isabella, Im in love with _you._ Ive been in love with you since we were about 14."

I blush and look down at my feet. Ferb lifts my chin so that i can look at him in the eyes. My blush deepens and i take a deep breath. _This is it._ "I really like you Ferb. I relized that you have been there for me since we were kids. Youve been my rock from middle school till now. This hit me like a truck a few days ago, but its always been you that i love Ferb. I think im madly in love with you Ferb." I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

He grins and kisses me with passion. I release the kiss for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiero?"


End file.
